


Better Half

by Gunschute



Series: Batuu Shenanigans [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, more world building stuff, or character building?, rated teen mostly for cussing, reference of underaged drinking, short sweet and to the point, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunschute/pseuds/Gunschute
Summary: A brief look into the life of Zade Kalliday and his near and dear childhood friend.
Relationships: Zade Kalliday & Valoss
Series: Batuu Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639123
Kudos: 2





	Better Half

"You're really going to just leave without saying goodbye?" Valoss' voice cut through the sounds of the  _ Midnight Blade _ 's engines powering up, drawing a wince from the tall man who sat comfortably in the pilot seat, "She likes you, you know. Don't be a jackass."

Zade offered his friend a shrug as she approached where he sat, looking over to note the disapproval she had coming off her in waves, "Hey, I didn't pretend like we were going to settle down or date or anything. Hell, she even propositioned me. Not the other way around. It's easier to just vanish off planet and never come back again.  _ Besiiides _ , what's the chance we'll ever come here again in the vastness of the galaxy?"

Valoss sighed in annoyance, before seating herself in her spot in the co-pilot seat, "One of these days, Zade Kalliday, you're not going to break someone's heart because you're an inconsiderate bastard."

Zade shook his head, easing his ship up and into the air to start departure, "Doubtful. I mean. Can you see me finding someone and  _ actually _ settling down?"

"Maybe, but you keep cutting off all possible ties before it even becomes an option. If I didn't know any better I'd anticipate you doing the same thing to me one day." Valoss eyed her childhood friend before sighing, running a hand through her green hair— which wasn't pulled back into its usual short high-ponytail.

"Ah, but the difference is, Valoss, that you're the one person I care about  _ other _ than myself," at the huff he earned, Zade shot Valoss a grin, "Besides. You're already my better half. And romance? That's not my thing."

"You should stop acting like it is, then," She urged, flipping a few switches and checking over everything to ensure the ship was ready for a proper take off, "Because you talk like a romantic sometimes. You had even me fooled."

That prompted Zade to frown, taking the ship up and heading towards space, waiting until they cleared the cloud line to speak up again, focus locked on the stars, "I guess deep down I am, but really. I don't want to stick around in one place. Or. Y'know." Zade waved his hand through the air, the words escaping him. But Valoss understood.

She'd found him back on Tattooine. The only planet either of them had ever known at the time. He was only about thirteen and she'd ran into him when he was kicked out of a bar after already downing a glass of cheap alcohol. Which didn't affect him nearly as much as it might have most kids his age. He wasn't exactly raised surrounded by the best influence.

Maybe that's why she took to him so fast. Insisted on befriending him, and in turn tried to give him some good to go off of. And let him… drag her down a few pegs here and there for a night of fun.

When he expressed interest in getting off planet and leaving behind his family she already knew that his step-father wasn't the best and his mother, though he still held enough fondness towards her not to break her heart completely, was entirely dismissive of him. And that that's where Zade's learned alcoholism came from. When he made the comment that maybe the both of them could find a job out amongst the stars, she couldn't help but get attached to the idea.

And that's what brought them here— not here, specifically, with the  _ Midnight Blade _ jumping into hyperspace off after their next job— but to the travels they've had already. And whatever adventure there was yet to come. And, despite everything, Valoss was still as excited as she ever was about being enveloped in the stars.


End file.
